The present disclosure relates to operating a voice-based, artificial intelligence controller and, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for authenticating and verifying information received via voice-based communications from one or more users.
In many fields, ineffective team communication is the root cause of a majority of errors. One person in a team may assume that something is correct without confirming with others. When performing a procedure with a series of process steps, these types of incorrect assumptions can lead to significant errors. In some cases, some errors may be prevented through adherence to standardized process protocols and guidelines. However, failing to properly adhere to those standardized protocols and guidelines may not prevent those errors from occurring. Wrong-site surgical errors are exemplary of this type of process error. For a variety of reasons, a surgeon may assume that the patient's left knee is to be replaced, when it is actually the right knee. Although pre-procedure protocols for site verification exist in orthopedic surgery, if those standardized process steps are not explicitly followed, or are followed but not dynamically confirmed by the operating team, the risk of a wrong-site surgery is increased.
In some cases, electronic record platforms have been used to implement these standardized protocols and guidelines. For a variety of reasons, however, these implementations have not been optimized. These reasons include inefficient workflows within electronic record platforms, failure to provide key information at the appropriate time within the execution of protocols or guidelines, inability to dynamically access information critical to accurate protocol or guideline completion, and poor user interface design. Additionally, the prevalence of incomplete, inaccurate, and potentially uninterpretable data within electronic records complicates the effective real-time execution of protocols and guidelines.